


True Friends Stab You In The Front

by catie_writes_things



Series: Sword of the Jedi AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Family, Gen, Lies, Siblings, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catie_writes_things/pseuds/catie_writes_things
Summary: Five times Jaina Solo was lied to, plus one time she was told the truth.





	True Friends Stab You In The Front

#1 - Han

 

Jaina felt bad about monopolizing her father’s time. She knew he was busy, and normally they would have asked Threepio to drive them, but they were going to pick out their mother’s birthday present, and the protocol droid would have spilled the secret for sure. How he wasn’t the most useless political aide of all time was a mystery.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Dad,” Jaina said as Han dropped them off at the shopping center.

 

Han grinned and gave her a one-armed hug. “No problem,” he replied. He reached out to ruffle Ben’s hair, and Ben ducked away, embarrassed.

 

“Can you pick us up in about an hour?” Ben asked.

 

“Or we can just comm you when we’re done,” Jaina suggested. “If it’s not too much trouble for you to come get us.”

 

“Sure,” Han replied. “Just let me know. I’ll be there whenever you need me.”

 

* * *

 

#2 - Leia

 

They deactivated their blades and bowed to each other, then to Uncle Luke, officially ending the demonstration. She and Ben were both breathing heavily from the exertion, but she felt exhilarated. She could feel her brother’s satisfaction as well. They’d gone through all the forms flawlessly, even by Ben’s high standards for himself. She smiled widely at their success, and Ben actually managed a genuine grin. She could feel the pride rolling off of Uncle Luke in the Force.

 

In unison, they turned to their mother. Leia was smiling as well, but as always when it came to her children’s Jedi skills, her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

“Well done,” she said in her diplomatic voice. “I’m proud of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

#3 - Luke

 

“Does it ever frighten you? Knowing how...what Grandfather did?”

 

Uncle Luke looked at Ben sympathetically. “More than you know,” he said. Ben looked down at his hands. Jaina scooted a bit closer to him, and nudged him through their bond, trying to offer her brother some comfort. But she had fears of her own.

 

“Maybe it would have been better not to train any more Jedi,” she said in a small voice. “It could all happen again.” She watched her uncle cautiously out of the corner of her eye, afraid to face him but needing to see his reaction. She could feel Ben doing the same.

 

Luke shook his head. “You must not think that way,” he said. “The galaxy needs us. The Jedi must go on.”

 

* * *

 

 

#4 - Ben

 

It wasn’t that Jaina didn’t like being home in between terms at the academy. It was just...hard to adjust. Uncle Luke had different rules from her mother. Fewer rules, mostly. She hadn’t meant to be out after curfew, honestly, she just wasn’t used to keeping such things in mind. And Jag’s new speeder was so _sweet_ … Next thing she knew she’d almost been caught sneaking back in.

 

Leia crossed her arms, stared down her children, and waited.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mom,” Ben said, his face the picture of innocence. “Jaina’s been in here with me the whole time.”

 

Leia waited another moment, then two, before she accepted Ben’s story. “Well, it’s lights out now,” she said sternly, and left the room.

 

Jaina threw herself down on her bed with a sigh, thanking the Force that her brother had decided not to rat her out, that he was so good at lying to their mother, and even that they still shared a room when they were home.

 

“Thanks for the save,” she mumbled to the brother in question.

 

“Sure,” Ben replied with a grin. “I’ve got your back, Jaya. Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

#5 - Luke

 

She’d pulled him from the ruins as their world turned to ash around them, and he hadn’t said a word to her since.

 

“Did you see him?” she choked out. Maybe it hadn’t been real. Maybe it was just her nightmare, if Uncle Luke hadn’t seen him…

 

Luke didn’t even look at her, but she knew that he had seen everything. This was very real. She sank to the ground, holding her head in her hands. Hot tears ran freely down her face as she stared at the flaming wreckage of the academy. Her home was gone. All her friends... “How could he do this?” she moaned.

 

She could still feel him, in all his rage and despair, and for the first time she wished she couldn’t.

 

She looked at Uncle Luke again. He hadn’t moved. His face was the same blank mask. “Why?” she shouted at him, through her tears.

 

Luke snapped out of his stupor at last and looked at her. He shook his head sadly. “I don’t know what happened."

 

* * *

 

 

+1 - Ben

 

The retreat from Crait was not the last time she saw her brother through their newly reopened bond, which had only been strengthened by the addition of Rey. It would have been easier, not to see him anymore after that. But she couldn’t bring herself to cut him off completely. Not again.

 

She leaned against the sink, dead tired, and stared into the mirror. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stared back, his hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes, testimony to another night he had spent just as restlessly as she had. Her own reflection, in a very real sense.

 

“I have missed you,” he said softly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
